


Lobelia

by Diverse_Hac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt Oikawa, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Weird relationship, aoba johsai, hanahaki, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverse_Hac/pseuds/Diverse_Hac
Summary: It’s always been Iwaizumi Hajime. Always, always, always. The problem is, Oikawa Tooru doesn’t realize that until his ace gets a girlfriend. The next thing he knows, he’s leaning against the bathroom wall coughing up petals. It all suddenly makes sense but he doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello person who decided to read this! First of all, thank you. I appreciate it. I know a lot of people don’t come to read these notes. I don’t even read them sometimes. Anyways- thank you for coming to read this! I hope you enjoy, this will definitely be multiple chapters so I hope you stick around!

The first thing that set up a red flag in Oikawa’s head was the fact when he walked out of his house, Iwaizumi’s grumpy face was not there to greet him. Though maybe this would’ve been normal, occasionally Oikawa would take too long and the ace would’ve just gone on ahead without him. Though that rarely happened anymore because after the setter had whined about it the first few times, Iwaizumi gave up and just waited and risked being late. Though Oikawa would still get scolded and maybe punched, but he didn’t hear Iwaizumi complain much. This time Oikawa was on time, ready and everything. He just tried to shrug it off as he continued on to school.

The day went by pretty fast. The bell rang, Oikawa would go into his next class and repeat until the final bell rang. Once he heard the familiar sound he couldn’t help but smile. That final bell meant one thing, practice time. It was clear that the setter put a lot of time and effort into the sport. Everyone knew it. Girls loved him because of how ‘talented he was’ and guys hated him for how much attention he got. Though the truth was, it wasn’t talent as all. As much as he wished it was, it never had been talent that got him so far. It was hard work, sometimes even over working until he surpassed thoughs which were born with natural talent. The gifted ones. He was always excited to get back on the court. So he grabbed his bag, letting it hang over his shoulder as he eagerly walked out of his class. He stopped, head turning from side to side looking for Iwaizumi. He decided to wait a minute. Then the minute turned into two, then five until Oikawa finally gave up with a quiet sigh. He walked to the club room by himself.

Another red flag went off in his head.

Though he tried not to worry about that so much. Maybe Iwaizumi was just having a rough day? Everyone had bad days from time to time. Even if his friend didn’t admit it, Oikawa could always tell when he was having a bad day. But...even on those days Hajime never failed to meet up with him or even send him a little text. He didn’t even get a text for Pete’s sake! How rude of him. Again, Oikawa tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was just a really a rough day. Yeah...that had to be it.

Oikawa changed into his athletic wear, a simple turquoise blue shirt and black shorts accompanied with his white knee brace and black knee pad. He pushed opened the metal door, brown eyes scanning the area as he walked through the doors and into the gym. The first years were setting up the volleyball net, along with getting the baskets of volleyballs out they would need for practice. The upperclassmen stuck to the side, talking amongst themselves for the most part. Some would tease the younger, it was all in good fun really. Nothing too serious. Though he swore he heard Makki and Mattsun say something about memes that they had discovered during lunch and compare them to some of the first years. Everyone was there and accounted for, except for Iwaizumi Hajime.

Now Oikawa was getting nervous.

It was unlike Iwaizumi to act like this. This wasn’t just a bad day anymore, something was off. Oikawa understood that he didn’t come in the morning, he even understood that he wasn’t there for him after school or class. But being late to volleyball practice? No, it was unheard of for Iwaizumi. On top of that, he didn’t even get a single text from him letting him know what was going on or if he was okay. Sure Oikawa did see him during class. They shared one or two classes together but even then they didn’t talk much. The ace seemed to be so distracted. Oikawa had no idea why or what he was distracted by but he didn’t like it.

Though, almost as if someone had heard him, Oikawa heard the metal doors open once again. His brown eyes, along with the eyes of their teammates immediately turned to see Iwaizumi walking in with a girl. Hand in hand. Oikawa has sworn that he had seen her around before, he just couldn’t remember from where. The girl had long black hair which fell on her shoulder in gentle waves. Her eyes were a light blue that made them pop out in contrast to her milky white skin. Freckles spread across his face and nose and they all seemed to fall in the right spot.

Oikawa was the first to step up to the ace. “Iwa-chan! Where were you earlier?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. Though the girl didn’t seemed to like his causal manner with Iwaizumi and sent an icy glare towards him. Though no one seemed to notice, that or no one really cared to say anything. Oikawa notice though, he didn’t dare send one back. Not this time. That glare was enough to tell him that this girl obviously didn’t like him. He also got a strange feeling his gut that the raven haired witch was the reason that Iwaizumi did not meet up with him at all that day.

“Hey Oikawa, sorry I’m late. This is Yumi, my girlfriend” Iwaizumi introduced, his lips curving up into a small smile.

The last five words the ace had spoke was enough to grab everyone attention as they stopped whatever they were doing to meet the girl who had won over Iwaizumi’s heart. The one person who they had all agreed would probably never get a girlfriend. Yet he had managed to get one before all of them. It was definitely came as shock but at the same time everyone seemed happy for him.

Everyone passed Oikawa who just stood there in pure shock. The world ‘girlfriend’ made his heart ache, throb even. He didn’t know why exactly. None of it made sense. Oikawa didn’t really understand so he tried to ignore it.

“Iwaizumi, why don’t you show me those spikes! You’re the ace right? I bet they’re amazing!” Her voice cut through the setters thoughts. Forcing him to stop zoning out as he focused on the new couple in front of him. A light pink brushed over Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he looked down at Yumi. Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek, a familiar tickle returning back to his throat as he glanced away. He felt so uncomfortable, so hurt in this situation. He didn’t know why, he didn’t understand this sudden new change. Since when did Iwaizumi like someone? He would’ve told him about this, they told each other everything! Yet, not one word about this mysterious new girl was even mentioned to him.

Iwaizumi looked up, his green eyes locking onto his friends form. His facial features softened a bit. He could read the setter like a book, so of course he naturally noticed that he felt uncomfortable, upset even. “Y’know, I wouldn’t be a good spiker without our teams amazing setter” he wasn’t normally one to compliment Oikawa. It had even caused a few of their team members eye ago wide, sharing the same expression of shock.

Oikawa’s eyes flicked back up to meet Iwaizumi’s and he smiled a bit. Though the small happiness he had felt quickly faded away as he noticed Yumi’s eye roll, the girl crossed her arms and looked away. Obviously annoyed by the attention Iwaizumi had given him. Iwaizumi seemed to notice too because regret quickly was shone on his features as he mumbled out a quick ‘sorry’ to Yumi.

The tickle in his throat had returned, stronger this time.

“Y’know, I actually need to use the restroom! So Yahaba-kun can set for you, right?” Oikawa asked and in turn Yahaba nodded.

The brunette smiled and nodded, and quickly began to push past his teammates. A smile never leaving his face, ignoring the questions he just pretended not to hear. He didn’t stop smiling until he had finally reached the men’s restroom on the first floor of Aoba Johsai. How did Iwaizumi lose all interest in him so quickly? They were childhood friends, they did everything together up until this point. They lived on the same street, they had gone through so much and it was like all of that was gone for some girl that Iwaizumi had failed to mention. A heads up would’ve been nice.

Oikawa let out a soft sigh and walked over to the sink, and he turned the water on. He splashed some water in his face in a attempt to calm himself down, to relax. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about the situation he was now stuck in. Thinking about how he would probably be the third wheel, how Makki and Mattsun would never let him hear the end of it, how Iwaizumi chose someone over him.

That’s when the tickle in his throat suddenly became to harsh to ignore. He covered his mouth with his hand in a attempt to stop himself but it was too late. He coughed into his arm harshly, feeling something coming up his throat. He couldn’t get it up right away. He continued to cough, his body slightly trembling as he stepped backwards, leaning onto the wall beside him. Then he felt whatever was stuck in his throat slip up and out of his mouth. He removed his hand from his mouth, taking a few deep breaths before looking to see what he was holding within his hand. 

A small petal that held a purplish bluish hue to it with little dots of red speckled onto it, coated in his own saliva. The red didn’t look like it belonged on the delicate flower petal though, they looked out of place. The more he thought about it the more he realized what had just happened. He clenched his hand around the small petal and let out an exhausted chuckle that he could barely hear himself.

“Well...that makes a lot of sense now doesn’t it?”


	2. Discoveries

That day when practice was over Oikawa didn’t wait for Iwaizumi. Despite it being hypocritical, the setter wanted to get home as soon as possible to do some research. Besides, when he had walked out of the club room, Iwaizumi had already been talking Yumi, seemingly forgetting about him. There was no point in getting his hopes up for the day. So he rushed home, the tickle in his throat never fading. The blue petal stayed within a pocket of his bag since he wanted to research its meaning. He already knew what was happening to him. Everyone already knew about the Hanahaki disease. 

It’s caused by unrequited love and there’s only two known cures. One being you confess and the feelings are fully reciprocated. Two is that there is a surgery that will remove the flower but the feelings will be removed with it. Oikawa didn’t want to take that chance. He knew it was stupid and he probably didn’t have any chance with Iwaizumi but he didn’t want to lose those feelings. He loved Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend, his teammate, his ace, his everything.

It was only the early stages anyways. He was slowly dying but it didn’t feel like it yet. Coughing up one measly little petal wasn’t even the worst of what was about to come so the setter figured he could deal with it. It couldn’t be too bad right?

So Oikawa made it home, immediately rushing upstairs to his room as to avoid any family members. He didn’t know why, no one was home. His parents were both hard workers, they spent most of the time in the office or on business trips. Though Oikawa would hardly call a meeting in Hawaii a business trip, more like a vacation. Normally his sister, his brother in law, and nephew would pop in to check on him or stay a few nights depending on what was going on. He knew they would be coming soon but for now he had the house to himself.

Once the brunette made it into his room, he threw his sports bag onto the bed, unzipping it and gently holding the flower. It was already wilting so he needed to hurry up and figure out what the color meant, what kind of flower it was. He sat down at his desk, opening his laptop. His facial features softened at the home screen as he logged in. It was a picture of Iwaizumi and him together. It was pretty recent, maybe taken within the last year or so. Oikawa was taking a selfie, sticking his tongue out and showing a peace sign to the camera while a rather annoyed looking Iwaizumi sat behind him. Though he looked pissed Oikawa knew that in that Moment he was happy and more so startled then anything by the flash of his phone. The tickle returned and Oikawa simply ignored it.

He then typed ‘what do blue flowers mean’ and after a few seconds of loading time it popped up. His brown eyes began to scan the page, reading the description out loud as he eyes read the words.

“Blue flowers stand for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. It symbolizes hope and the beauty of things...tch- pretty fitting if you ask me” Oikawa mumbled, leaning back in his chair, arms crossing at his chest.

There wasn’t much he could do from there and he knew it too because he just sat there for who knows how long. He didn’t know what else to do. It’s not like he was going to get cured anytime soon. He could if he really wanted to but the surgery was definitely out of the question. He didn’t want to lose his feelings for his best friend despite the fact that they would most likely never be returned. Plus surgery meant recovery and that meant no volleyball. He needed to keep practicing for as long as he could, especially since he knew his time was now limited.

-

Months had passed since the day Oikawa had discovered he had Hanahaki and a lot of things had changed in the short period of time. One, just as the brunette predicted Iwaizumi had slowly started to ignore him. It happened slowly. It first started with meeting up in the mornings, then stretching to their texts stopping, and eventually they didn’t even talk at all. Not even in the few classes they shared together. They only talked at volleyball practice when they had to. There was no exception there, Iwaizumi had to talk to him.

Even then Oikawa would catch Yumi sending glares at the both of them with those cold orbs she called eyes. That’s another thing, Yumi attended practices now. She rarely talked to Oikawa’s enjoyment but she would cheer whenever Iwaizumi scored a point or glare at Oikawa if he got too close. The whole thing definitely put a strain on the teams abilities as a whole. Everyone seemed to notice the weird tension between the captain and the vice captain. It was obvious, but no one had the heart to ask what the hell was going on. They tried, they really did but Oikawa would wave them off with a phony smile and Iwaizumi just ignored the questions all together.

Another big change in the setter was his health. The Hanahaki was progressing quickly. Recently he had become less active and talkative. He was mostly fake smiles and forced laughter. Some of that was from Iwaizumi being distant and the rest was from the Hanahaki, it was draining everything out of him. So he put what energy he had left into volleyball.

Coughing up one little petal soon turned into two, then a handful of petals covered and dotted in crimson. It took more and more energy out of him every time he coughed them up. Oikawa always tried to leave when he felt a coughing fit coming on, so he’d excuse himself from practice or class to use the bathroom. He tried to fight it most of the time, choking back the petals until he had time to himself but he found that to be more painful.

Now practice was over for the day and Oikawa was practicing his serves after hours. He spun the ball in his hand, the familiar leather feeling so nature in his hands as he threw it in the air. He followed the ball, jumping and slamming his hand hard against the ball, sending it flying over the net. Oikawa’s brown eyes followed the ball as it was sent out of bounds, and instead of rocketing through the air, the ball seemed to lose its power as it slowed and fell out of bounds. The setter cursed as he feet hit the floor, taking deep breaths as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Since the Hanahaki began to grow and worsen, breathing after a lot of exercise became a challenge.

What Oikawa didn’t know though, was that a concerned looking Iwaizumi was leaning against the doorway of the gym as he watched his friend struggled to do something that came so natural to him. A jump serve was something Oikawa had perfected, something he had worked hours upon hours on to get right. Now he looked like he was struggling. Iwaizumi had noticed the changes within his friend. No matter how much Oikawa tried to hide things, his fake smile that others found so natural. Iwaizumi knew the truth. The truth was that it was fake. He knew what his real smile looked like. Iwaizumi could also see the bags that laid under those brown eyes. He was hurting, he was suffering and Iwaizumi could see through everything. He just didn’t know why.

He was going to ask today though.

It was true that he had been avoiding Oikawa. It was pretty obvious to literally anyone and everyone. The two had always been together, even as kids. Iwaizumi remembered when he was sick one time as a kid and Oikawa had come to make him feel better even though everyone had warned him he’d catch whatever the hell he had at the time. Which he did. But that didn’t stop Oikawa, nothing ever did until now.

It’s not like Iwaizumi wanted to stop talking to him, Yumi was always super sensitive about his and Oikawa’s relationship. Which he never really understood because they were best friends and that was it. But Yumi insisted that she felt uncomfortable around the setter, unsafe even which was completely idiotic. Iwaizumi had laughed at the time when he heard that statement but he was quickly shut up when he realized that she was being completely serious. But now seeing Oikawa such a mess, in some kind of pain, he couldn’t just stand back and watch anymore. It hurt to see him in so much pain. He finally had an opening to talk to Oikawa now, Yumi wasn’t coming to practice. She hadn’t been for a while now and Iwaizumi was a little relieved. 

“Oi! Oikawa, what’s been going on with you? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, walking closer to his friend.

Oikawa, upon hearing the harsh sounding voice, jumped a little. He turned around, brown eyes blinking in disbelief. He forced a smile but Iwaizumi saw right through it, his brows knitting together in concern.

“Aww Iwa-Chan! I’m perfectly fine, I had no idea you were so worried!” He chirped, trying to keep his tone upbeat and happy. It would’ve fooled anyone, anyone that wasn’t Iwaizumi.

The shorter male huffed, hands clenching into fists. He hated it when Oikawa lied to him. He knew that he technically shouldn’t have been the mad one right now, he had been ignoring his best friend for some stupid girl. He couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Iwaizumi could see the lies he had been telling everyone. To coach, to teachers, to classmates, to their own teammates and currently to him. Because Oikawa Tooru was definitely not fine.

“Stop lying shittykawa, you’ve been walking around like a zombie! Your struggling with your jump serves, you aren’t okay!” If someone wasn’t going to say it then Iwaizumi had no problem with saying it. How could he be the only one to notice the change? It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be possible.

Oikawa was taken aback. Iwaizumi had been so distant for so incredibly long, he wasn’t expecting such an outburst. Despite the outburst, Oikawa wasn’t mad or even upset. More of he was in denial. Iwaizumi, his best friend and apparent love of his life, had been ignoring him for months and now all of sudden he wants to care? Hell no. Oikawa wasn’t buying it. Either way, he needed to act okay because that’s who he was. He was Oikawa Tooru, the grand king, nothing could touch him. He needed to be okay.

He smiled. “Iwa-Chan I’m fine! Really-“ he paused before he continue, leaving Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

A sharp pain struck his chest, something that he had grown familiar with in the last few months. It was one of the first signs that a coughing fit would be starting soon. Panic began to flood his system upon the realization that he wouldn’t be able to get out of the gym fast enough. He wouldn’t be able to escape Iwaizumi to cough the petals up. So he slapped a hand over his mouth and bit down so hard that his teeth were grinding together in a poor attempt to try and force everything back down.

Though Iwaizumi began to instantly catch on that this obviously wasn’t normal. “Oikawa? Hey! Oikawa, what the hells going on!?” He was panicking slightly. Who wouldn’t be? Was this what’s been wrong? But what was this exactly? Iwaizumi didn’t know how to help despite the fact that he was obviously worried. How could he help if he didn’t know what the problem was? He couldn’t.

The setter shook his head. He couldn’t speak, it was extremely hard to even breath for him at the moment. When you had petals crammed in your throat, it was hard to explain anything. Even if Oikawa could tell Iwa what was going on, he wouldn’t. He hadn’t even told his parents or his sister. He didn’t plan on it either, not until he had to anyway. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t ever tell them at all but he knew when it got worse, he wouldn’t have a choice. Oikawa did not like burdening those he loved with his issues. His problems were his to deal with and his alone. 

Oikawa shifted his gaze firm Iwaizumi, no longer meeting his eyes. Soon his body followed in suit as he began to look around for a solution. His chest felt like it was ready to explode, sharp pains stabbing through it and soon spreading. His throat was burning and the trembling had shifted into a more visible shaking. He couldn’t hold it back much longer.

Then his brown eyes locked with the garbage can which was sat nicely next to the bench. In one quick movement, the setter lunged for the garbage can. He had somehow managed to sit himself on the bench, pulling the trash can closer to his body. The cold plastic felt good on his clammy skin. He tried to shift away from Iwaizumi watchful eye but he knew it was in vain as he’d probably see anything anyway.

Oikawa began to cough harshly into the plastic barrel, blue petals and crimson falling from his lips and into the trash as Iwaizumi watched with wide, fear filled eyes. Tears began to silently pour down the setter face as he forced the rest of the petals up and out, soon enough they were no longer clogging his throat. In reality the coughing fit had probably lasted all but 5 to 10 minutes but for Iwaizumi it felt like hours as everything came crashing down on him.

“This...this is a joke right? Don’t screw with me Oikawa! This has to be a joke!” The ace didn’t want to believe it. Hanahaki? His best friend? A disease that slowly killed its victims for such a silly thing as falling in love.

Oikawa leaned heavily on the trash can, taking in deep breaths as he watched his friend. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of his lips, making its way down his chin. And he tiredly smiled, exhaustion filling his eyes.

“I-I wish this was a joke Iwa-Chan....but it’s not, it’s really not” his voice was barely above a whisper in which Iwaizumi tensed time the confirmation that this was indeed real.

Oikawa Tooru, was dying.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is moving a lot faster then I thought it was going to honestly. I just start typing and my thumbs just can’t stop. This chapter might be in the shorter side. Buuuut~ I don’t plan on ending it anytime soon! All I have to say is be prepared.
> 
> >:3

Iwaizumi starred wide eyed as he watched Oikawa practically cough his lungs out. How long had this been going on? How didn’t he notice sooner? He should’ve noticed sooner. Guilt began to crawl up in on him at the sudden realization that this whole thing could’ve been his fault. If he noticed sooner, maybe he could’ve convinced Oikawa to get help or confess or just do somethings to help.

“W-what is it? What is it Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he forced the words out of his mouth. Yes some part of him did know that it was the Hanahaki, he saw the petals but he didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to make sure. He needed to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. “What the hell did you do?!” 

Oikawa narrowed his brown eyes at his friend, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t do anything! This isn’t anyone’s fault!” He said as he finally let go of trash can, and he rested his head on his hand as he tried to figure out what to say. What else was there to say other then the truth though? He knew Iwaizumi wasn’t going to let him walk away from this. 

“Hanahaki...” 

Oikawa didn’t look at friends reaction, he didn’t want to. Though Iwaizumi seemed to freeze for a few seconds before he moved to sit on the bench, just inches away from setter. So when Oikawa noticed movement in the corner of his eye he finally turned his head to look at him. He bit his tongue, trying to anticipate what Iwaizumi was going to say but waiting was making him anxious.

“Who? Who is it?”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide but that was one of the obvious questions he knew he would be asked eventually. “It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing anyone could do” his voice was dull, plain. He couldn’t help it, it’s something that just had been happening a lot to him. Keeping up the happy and preppy facade was getting harder and harder. Though he shook his head and quickly tried to push the dull demeanor away as he forced a smile. “I’ll be fine! So you don’t need to worry!”

Iwaizumi saw right through Oikawa’s lie. It was making him frustrated to see Oikawa try to lie to him so effortless right to his face. “You suck at lying.” He started, pushing himself to stand up. Oikawa’s brown eyes followed Iwaizumi as he moved.

“If you aren’t going to tell me then I’ll just leave” Iwaizumi in truth didn’t really want to leave. He wanted to make sure that the setter was okay but it was so hard to help him when he wasn’t even giving him the chance.

Oikawa didn’t say a word at first, he didn’t know what to say but that quickly changed when he noticed Iwaizumi’s body going to move away towards the door. “He’s in a relationship okay! He seems really happy and I don’t want to ruin that” he admitted with a defeated sigh. He knew it wasn’t an exact answer but it was the most information he had ever shared with anyone about this disease. “J-just don’t leave me alone yet Iwa-Chan” he said softly. This was the closest they had been in months. The most they’ve talked in what felt like a lifetime. Oikawa didn’t want to lose him again.

Iwaizumi’s facial features softened as he listened to Oikawa’s voice. It sounded so soft and quiet, he was admitting defeat. It was so odd. The great Oikawa Tooru, was giving up. He had never seen him give up on anything. Not even when he had hurt his knee, he continued to play volleyball. Iwaizumi sat back down next to his friend. He looked over at him, locking eyes.

“Why can’t you tell me?” He asked. They were best friends and yeah, Iwaizumi was aware that they hadn’t been speaking to each other in awhile. That was mainly his own fault and he knew that but he was here now. Iwaizumi wasn’t walking away from Oikawa anymore.

“Because if I did I knew you’d stop talking to me again” he explained, pulling the trash closer to him as he leaned against it. He felt exhausted, the coughing fits often took a lot out of him.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “Why would you think I’d hate you?” 

Oikawa shrugged at the question. “I don’ know. You just stopped talking to me so I thought you already hated me!” He explained throwing one of his hands up in air. He slowly let it fall back to his side, looking away from Iwaizumi and breaking the lock they had. He instead began to look down in the trash. It was empty aside from the petals floating in the small pool of blood at the bottom. He began to count the petals in his head before continuing to speak. “And I don’t want you to hate me more”

Iwaizumi facial expression softened but he didn’t talk. He didn’t speak in what felt like forever as he began to work himself up to say the right words. Oikawa wasn’t even look at him but Iwaizumi could tell just by watching him that he was telling the truth. He genuinely thought that he hated him. Which definitely wasn’t the case.

“I’m breaking up with Yumi” 

Those words caused Oikawa’s brown eyes to go wide and he quickly turned his head to look at Iwaizumi who hadn’t looked away from him the entire time. The words echoed within Oikawa’s head, he was trying to figure out if Iwaizumi was telling the truth. After his eyes scanned over the ace for a few more seconds he realized that he was going to do it. He was actually going to end things with that witch.

Upon the realization, relief washed over him. He hated Yumi for so many reasons, some are more obvious then others. He didn’t know if it was right to feel happy or not but currently Oikawa didn’t really care. Yumi would finally be out of their lives. Maybe Iwaizumi would start spending time with him again. Then the gears in his head started to turn...wasn’t he happy with Yumi? Unless something changed but it always looked he was having a good time with her.

Oikawa slowly sat back up, keeping the trash can close to him. “Were you...were you happy with her?”

Iwaizumi began to play with his hands a bit as he listened to Oikawas question and he shrugged. “At first. Everything was good, but she started to be so..so restrictive and it’s frustrating. She made me stop talking to you and I just treated you shitty...I’m sorry Oikawa”

Oikawa smiled, and it wasn’t fake this time. It wasn’t forced, or phony he genuinely smiled. The setter shook his head. “Don’t apologize, that’s stupid. I was never mad at you!” He had always been more upset then mad. He felt abandoned but he was never mad at Iwaizumi. He was mad at Yumi. He hated her for taking him away from him.

Iwaizumi didn’t look convinced. The ace felt guilty for what he did. He was so afraid of going against Yumi, he thought that she would’ve broken up with him. He shouldn’t have cared so much, especially since he had just met her and he had known Oikawa for almost his entire life. He knew what he did was wrong and he desperately wanted to fix it and make it up to him.

“Tell that to your coughing shittykawa...”

Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed slightly. “I’m not coughing because I’m mad at you, I’m coughing because I like you!” It took a moment but Oikawa’s eyes shot open once he realized what he had said. It took a few moments of weird silence and Iwaizumi’s shocked expression for him to realize the word that just seemed to come out of his mouth. Maybe Iwaizumi didn’t notice? He was pretty oblivious when it came to these things, so it was possible...right?

“I...I caused this? You like me? It’s my fault?” He asked.

The guilt in Iwaizumi’s eyes nearly made Oikawa’s heart snap. He had never seen the other look so vulnerable and upset. It didn’t fit the normally stoic male. “I don’t think any of this is your fault, what a stupid question” he started softly, shaking his head. “I’m in love with you, okay? None of that is your fault!” He didn’t blame Iwaizumi for the hanahaki, he never did and never would. 

Iwaizumi slowly nodded, standing up. He began to walk in front of Oikawa, wanting to move so he could get his mind off of the guilt. Despite his reassuring words it’s not like his guilt just went away. It was nice to know that Oikawa didn’t blame him but Iwaizumi blamed himself. “How long? Is it getting better?”

Oikawa’s eyes followed Iwaizumi as he moved and he glanced away as he thought about his first question. “I-I think I’ve always liked you but I realized it when you started going out with Yumi” he admitted. The feelings have always been there, he just didn’t know until Yumi caught Iwaizumi’s eye instead. He bit his tongue at the second question. It definitely wasn’t getting better, if anything it was getting worse. “I don’t know Iwa-Chan...do you like me?” He knew that there was only two cures. So it would eventually get better if Iwaizumi returned his feelings or if he had the surgery. Surgery was definitely out of the question but this whole thing, it was giving him hope. Iwaizumi was handling this better then he thought.

Iwaizumi hesitated before speaking. “I...I honestly don’t know. I need to figure this out with Yumi first. I want to try. I really do but...can you last that long?” He asked. Despite Yumi being a nightmare of a girlfriend he wanted to end things right and start things with Oikawa on a good note. It worried him though, the setter had been dealing with this lethal disease for months. His appearance and personality was noticeably changing. Oikawa always looked so exhausted nowadays, his skin pale, bags laid under his eyes and his smile and laughter always seemed forced.

Oikawa felt the pain in his chest resurface and he bit his tongue to distract himself from it. A habit he had developed once the hanahaki began to progress further. Hope wasn’t lost though, there was a chance. They had a chance together and that’s all he needed. “I can wait! I’ve lasted this long haven’t I?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes but they seemed so much more softer then usual. He didn’t believe him. “I’m serious Iwa-Chan! I get it! You want to end things right with her, right? I can wait, we can do this right” he reassured waving him off. Oikawa would wait as long as he had to if it meant having the chance to start things with Iwaizumi. He really did understand. As much as Iwaizumi didn’t show it, he was nice and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Not even someone like Yumi. Oikawa grabbed onto the trash can and forced himself to stand up.

“Iwa-Chan...I don’t want you to try to like me back if you don’t okay? Don’t force yourself” he said softly.

Iwaizumi sighed and crossed his arms. “I’m not forcing myself shittykawa, where the hell did you get that idea from?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t know! I just don’t want this hanahaki stuff make you feel like you have to like me back” As much as Oikawa wanted him too, he couldn’t force Iwaizumi to love him. He didn’t want to force him, he just wanted him to be happy.

“I’m being serious Oikawa, I’m not forcing myself to like you!” He said, seriousness in his tone and Oikawa smiled, nodding.

“Okay, I’ll believe you!” He started. Oikawa let out a little yawn and he stretched. The pain in his chest was slowly fading to a lesser intensity then it had been previously. “I think I’m going to go home early” he said softly. The hanahaki took a lot of energy out of him. It was draining his energy slowly bit by bit. Normally he stayed late, practicing his serves and sets. He just couldn’t do that anymore if he wanted to have a good day tomorrow.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Okay, get some rest, you look awful” he teased. “I’m going to breakup with Yumi after this, so I’ll text you when I get home” 

Oikawa huffed, resting one hand on his hip. “I always look amazing, rude Iwa-Chan! But...okay, I’ll get Some beauty sleep” with those words, Oikawa let go of the trash and began to walk towards the doors of the gym. His hands grabbed onto the cold, metal handle and he stopped. He turned to look at Iwaizumi. “See you tomorrow morning?” He asked.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa began to walk. Making sure he was okay as he made his way towards the door. He knew that the taller male was far from fragile but he couldn’t help but make sure he was okay. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide, slightly surprised from the question but his facial features began to relax and he smiled. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow morning”

Oikawa once again smiled, a real smile and nodded. It nearly made Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat. With that Oikawa left Iwaizumi alone in an empty gym. He let out a soft sigh and turned to look at the garbage can and made his way towards it. He then grabbed the black bag, tying it into a knot as he made his way out of the gym. It would’ve been horrible if someone walked in and saw the blood and petals at the bottom of the trash. Iwaizumi made sure to turn the lights up and lock the doors as he left. 

“Iwaizumi!” A voice called.

Iwaizumi looked up and there standing in front of him was Yumi. A big smile on her face as she began to approach him. He waved to her and met her halfway. 

“Hey”

The girl immediately noticed the dull and bland demeanor her boyfriend held and her smile fell. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Uh no not really, well kinda...I think we should breakup. I just don’t have the same feelings for you anymore. I’m sorry and I hope you can understand” he explained softly. He was trying to be gentle, letting her down softly. He didn’t want to make her upset but as soon as the words came out of his mouth her face turned from one of understanding to one of anger.

“You’re breaking up with me? This is because of that Oikawa isn’t it?!” She asked, moving her hands to grip onto her bag. “Fine, you wanna break up with me for him? You better tell him to watch his back because this isn’t over!” With those words, Yumi turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Iwaizumi alone once again.

He just stood there for a few minutes taking in her words. Tell him to watch his back? What the hell does that even mean? Was she going to try something against him? Panic gripped Iwaizumi’s chest as he realized that she might’ve been planning to get back at Oikawa. It would be okay though, everything was going to be okay. Iwaizumi was just going to have to keep a closer eye on Oikawa the normal. Make sure he got to and from all of his classes okay, make sure he got to and from school okay. He could definitely protect him if he thought of all of the right ways to do it.

He let out a sigh as he tried to relax. With his free hand, he rubbed the back of his neck and began to walk home. Oikawa was rarely alone, except for when he was at home and even then Iwaizumi was him sometimes. Oikawa would be safe, she couldn’t try to do anything if he wasn’t alone. Then again Iwaizumi was probably being paranoid about this. He was just overthinking it but even as he tried to rationalize the situation, his concern for the setter didn’t just vanish into thin air. 

The walk home went by fast and as he went to unlock his door, he looked down the street to see Oikawa’s house sitting at the corner. The wind rustled through the trees, gently picking up a few leaves and lifting them, floating them through the air. The lights were off, which most likely meant that the setter was already asleep. Still, as Iwaizumi walked into his house and shut the door, he pulled out his phone. He threw the garbage bag away and traveled down the hall to his bedroom, saying a quick goodnight to parents as he shut his bedroom door. Once he was situated in bed, he began to text Oikawa.

~

Iwaizumi: I’m home, get some sleep, got it? I’ll be around in the morning to come pick you up.

Shittykawa: Will do Iwa-Chan! I’ll see you tomorrow!

~

Iwaizumi smiled at the text message. It was so simple and yet he didn’t know what about it made him feel happy. He gently set his phone down on the bedside table and began to relax into his mattress. Soon enough, his eyes shut and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! I know it’s shorter too, so I apologize for that as well! This chapter was more of a filler. So I promise next chapter will be longer and more eventful! I’ve been very busy lately with school, work, soccer and I need to take the SAT’s in a few days. Hopefully soon I’ll be able to update soon more.

Oikawa woke up to his alarm. The annoying sound ringing in his ears. He opened his brown eyes and lazily flopped his hand onto his phone, somehow effectively turning off the horrible sound. He was tired, he felt more tired then he had been when he woke up. The Hanahaki kept him up all night. He didn’t exactly understand why the stupid flower growing in his lungs decided to not allow him to get any beauty sleep but it always seemed to be more active at night then anything. 

He hated it.

Now there was a chance though. Iwaizumi and him had a chance to make this relationship work. That was enough to keep him going. That’s all he needed to keep going but he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t getting harder. His chest hurt every second of the day, it was dull right now but whenever he felt a coughing fit coming on, the pain would worsen. It would thump in his chest, sending ripples of pain that spreading through his chest, leaving the rest of his body sore with the backlash. It was only getting worse as every day passed.

He eventually forced himself up from the bed, pushing the covers away from his body. Oikawa shivered. Along with the other awful symptoms his body was getting weaker, colder. Everything was so much more colder then it used to be. The brunette changed into his uniform, moving sluggishly as his limbs were just dragged as he moved. Eventually he was ready and he picked up his phone, noticing how Iwaizumi had texted him multiple times. First they told him that he was on his way, then that he was there, and then finally telling him to hurry up or he’d leave without him.

Oikawa just smiled at the messages before shoving the phone in his pocket. He was just happy that Iwaizumi was talking to him again. It almost felt like a dream, as if everything that had happened the day prior was just his bead playing some sick trick on him. Almost as if it was an illusion. It wasn’t and it made him feel so happy. He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and began to head out towards the door.

The setter made it out the door, shutting it behind him. He looked up only to see a slightly annoyed Iwaizumi and he smiled. Oikawa raises an arm, waving eagerly at him as he began to walk over to his friend. “Heeeey Iwa-Chan!” He called.

The stoic man hugged as he began to walk, making sure to stay close to Oikawa. “You took forever shittykawa”

Oikawa only giggled and followed Iwaizumi, now walking next to him. “Beauty takes time, you can’t rush it!” 

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes and continued walking. Every once in a while he would check over his shoulder, as if checking to see something was following him or sometimes he’d flinch at little noises that seemed to come out of nowhere. The conversation he had with Yumi really put him on edge. It shouldn’t have, the Girl was so much compared to Oikawa but...even now as he looked at his friend he seemed to only be growing weaker and weaker by the day. He should’ve been getting better right? Why wasn’t he getting better?

Oikawa seemed to notice Iwaizumi’s off attitude. Was he always this jumpy? No...never! He would’ve noticed sooner. He picked up his pace now walking next to Iwaizumi, now standing next to him so that he could see his facial expression better. Even his face looked tense and it wasn’t a good look but he decided to leave the teasing for another day.

“Iwa-Chan? Everything okay?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

The ace looked at Oikawa, green eyes wide as if he had seen something horrible. Though he seemed to begin to relax upon seeing the setter. He let out a huff and looked forward. “I’m fine”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, obviously he didn’t believe him. Iwaizumi seemed to pick up his pace a bit. What the hell was he trying to avoid? Oikawa began to walk faster, matching Iwaizumi’s pace once again.

“Yeah right! That was the fakest I’m fine I’ve ever heard in my life! Come on, what’s going on?”

After a seconds, there was no answer. Then few minutes, and minutes felt like hours even though in reality it hadn’t even been 5 minutes. Oikawa let out a dragged out sigh, being dramatic.

“Iwaaaa-Chan! Come on, why won’t you talk to me?”

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed huff and turned his head to look at Oikawa. “Nothing! Nothing, can’t you see that everything’s fine? Jeez- why can’t you just believe me?” 

The outburst definitely caught Oikawa by surprise, his brown eyes going wide and his lips parting slightly. He wasn’t trying to be annoying...he just wanted to help. Iwaizumi has made a while speech about him hiding things, and how pushed off it made him but now Iwaizumi was doing the exact same thing. But instead of fighting it, pushing for Iwaizumi to talk to him Oikawa just fell silent. Guilt gripping at his chest as the pain began to become more noticeable, more difficult to ignore. He didn’t dare voice this though, he had done enough for the day already and he didn’t want Iwaizumi to leave him again. Did he really think he would? No, but he wanted to be safe. He didn’t want to be alone again.

Iwaizumi just watched Oikawa and waited for a reaction. He expected something loud, matching his own voice but instead the brunette just nodded and glanced away. In that moment Iwaizumi knew that he had screwed up. The moment he saw the hurt in those brown orbs he knew it but he didn’t know how to fix it. It’s not like he could take it back. He bit his tongue and grabbed Oikawa hand, causing the setter to look up in shock. Iwaizumi didn’t acknowledge it though. He just began to walk fast again, making it look like he was pulling Oikawa along with him as the approached the school. But if that were true, the blush on his tan face wouldn’t have been there. In reality he needed the excuse to hold his hand, to keep him close.

“Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”

Oikawa was definitely caught off guard as he felt Iwaizumi’s warm hand take his cold one. He had looked up, starring at the back of Iwaizumi’s head and a blush spread across his face. He hadn’t expected the sudden touch, but he didn’t dare fight against it. His lips slowly formed into a small smile, and he nodded.

“Such a brute!” He teased as it wanted a small huff from the other.

Oikawa knew what Iwaizumi was trying to do. He wanted to hold his hand, he just didn’t want to make it obvious which in all honesty, he wasn’t surprised. Iwaizumi has never been good with this sorta thing, not even with Yumi. He had never seen him hold her hand but here they were, rushing through the hallways of Aoba Johsai, hand in hand. Take that Yumi! Both males, happy and flustered, completely unaware for what was about to come their way.


	5. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I’m so sorry! So many things have been going on and I haven’t had a lot of time to write. My energy is just sloooowly deteriorating T^T I’ll try to write more and have constant updates soon! Hopefully everything will be figured out soon. I hope you guys enjoy!

Iwaizumi eventually dragged Oikawa off to his class, weaving through students and teachers, even some of their teammates and friends. He hadn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand the entire time they walked. Some giving them odd stares but eventually brushing the hand holding off as nothing. They reached the brunettes class and stopped, Iwaizumi’s green eyes scanning over Oikawa to make sure he was okay. He was well aware of Oikawa’s weakening state, and now that they were stopped he couldn’t help but think that maybe pulling him along like that wasn’t the best ideas. The setter seemed to be okay though.

“I’ll be back after class, just wait for me got it? Don’t wait alone either okay?”

Oikawa nodded quickly “okay okay! Jeez- what are you my mom?” 

Iwaizumi’s sharp green Narrowed at his friend, his expression shifting into one of disgust as his mouth slightly hung open.

Oikawa giggled softly, raising his hands a bit as he waved them. “Sorry, Sorry! I couldn’t help it!” He started. “But I’ll wait for you don’t worry! If you keep worrying you’re going to get wrinkles and look old Iwa-Chan!”

Iwaizumis eyes kept their narrowed form as he watched Oikawa. He slowly let go of the others hand, but deep down he really didn’t want to let go. He was scared that if he let go then something bad would happen. Nothing bad would happen as long as he held his right?

Iwaizumi nodded. “Just be careful shittykawa, I’ll be back after class” with those words he began to walk away to his class. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground as he walked. He obviously didn’t want to make any conversation with anyone. He just wanted to get through class and get back to the annoying setter he called his friend. He couldn’t help but notice how cold his hand felt without his intertwined with it...was that normal? He honestly didn’t know but he tried to not think about it too much as he approached his classroom, sitting down at his desk.

As soon as the bell rang and the teacher began talking, the ace glanced over at the clock. Internally groaning, he rested his head in his hand as he forced himself to now try to pay attention. Not even five minutes had gone by and he was already ready to jump out of his seat and head back to Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew that everything was probably fine, aside from his ex threatening Oikawa and himself, along with the infectious flower growing inside the setters lungs. Everything was just peachy. Iwaizumi just tried to suck it up and get through his first class. Couldn’t be that hard right?

~

Long story short, it was hard. Extremely hard. More then it should’ve been. Iwaizumi couldn’t concentrate in class, he was barely paying attention as bad thought by bad thought swarmed through his head. Sometimes it would be followed by something positive but it was quickly shot down by another pessimistic thought. Iwaizumi had been called on at least 3 times by his teacher, all times in which he answered with an answer that was completely off. At some point he was pretty sure that he was just being targeted to prove a point.

Then the bell rang and Iwaizumi had never moved so fast in his life. He grabbed his bag it swung it over his shoulder, racing out of the room. It must’ve been a record because he made it to Oikawa’s room under a minute and he stopped a few feet away from the setter. He was surrounded by fan girls, and this was normal. It was always normal but something felt off to Iwaizumi. He didn’t like seeing him with all those girls. He knew that he had no feelings for them and he even looked uncomfortable. It looked like setter didn’t even want to be there which was concerning. Still, he couldn’t help this feeling of jealousy.

Though before Iwaizumi to make another step or say anything, Oikawa happened to look up and his expression lit up. “Sorry ladies! I need to head to my next class but thanks for keeping me company!” Oikawa pushed through the grips before making his way towards Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-Chan! Hey!” He called, waving. “You okay? You look like you were zoning out.”

Iwaizumi blinked a few times before a small blush spread across his cheeks. “I’m fine!”

“Are you sure Iwa-Chan? You looked almost ups-“

“I’m fine! Now hurry up we’re going to be late!” He said before quickly turning as he began to walk towards their next class. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down his face.

Oikawa just raised an eyebrow before he just shook it off and followed after his friend. He had a feeling something was off but he somehow didn’t notice the light blush that was painted over Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Don’t worry Iwa-Chan! This class will be much better then the last one!” he reassured with a small nod.

Iwaizumi glanced at the setter with a small scoff. “What makes you say that?”

Oikawa grinned and out one of his hands on his hips. “Because! I’m in your next class of course!” He said proudly, his eyes sparkling.

The ace rolled his eyes and looked forward as they began to approach the door of their classroom. “I think that’s the very reason it’s going to be worse”

“Mean!”

They got to their class and Oikawa sat directly behind the shorter male. As soon as the brunette sat down though, he realized how exhausted he was. He slowly began to sink into his chair, his arms folding over on his desk and he rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes. Despite he sluggish movements during practice, he tried his hardest to be as good as he was, no better then he was before the Hanahaki. It was getting harder and harder.  
Most of the time he didn’t even sleep well during the night anymore, the pain was always so much more noticeable when he was alone. He just didn’t sleep most of the time and slept during class, trying to get as much sleep as he could before volleyball practice.

So when his head laid in his arms, he was out like a light.

Iwaizumi heard the bell ring and he turned, and when he saw Oikawa he couldn’t help but frown. He looked exhausted, no matter how much much he tried to hide it, he could still see the giant reminiscences of dark circle under those beautiful brown eyes which now were shut. He looked up and tensed as he noticed Yumi glaring at him. The girl sat a few rows back from them.

She obviously hadn’t been too happy about the break up, and being the smart girl that she was she guessed immediately why they broke up. Only she blamed it all in Oikawa, which she shouldn’t have. Iwaizumi needed to figure his feelings out and everything was complicated. His best friend was dying, because he was in love with him. How was Iwaizumi supposed to process that? He didn’t have forever to figure it out either. He could see the once great setter slowly falling apart before his eyes. Yumi didn’t seem to understand that though. She hated Oikawa, she always had. Another reason why he broke up with her. Oikawa had always been there for him, and no one screws with that idiot but him. He just hoped that Yumi stayed the hell away from him until they figured this whole thing out.

Iwaizumi couldn’t shake the feeling that...something was off with her....that maybe she was going to try something. That’s crazy though! Who would try to purposely hurt someone for no reason?

Right....?


	6. Practice

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. At least for Oikawa it did. He slept through most of his classes, occasionally being woken up by an angry teacher or a slightly annoyed Iwaizumi. But he could tell he was worried no matter how much he tried to hide it.

As that final bell rang Oikawa realized that he would have to deal with volleyball practice. Normally he would be Ecstatic to play. He loved the sport, he had poured so much time and effort into it. It was the brunettes life at this point. The problem was, his body couldn’t handle it anymore. No matter how hard he tries, how hard he pushed himself, his body couldn’t keep up with him. It hurt in many ways, not just physically.

Oikawa just tried to suck up, heading to the club room to change and to the gym. He was the captain, he needed to be strong. He didn’t want his teammates to worry, especially not Iwaizumi. It pained the setter to know how much this was bothering him too.

It’s why he tried to hide for so long but he couldn’t even do that right.

So right before he opened the gym doors he took a deep breath and out on the same forced smile on his face, pushing the doors open. He immediately greeted his teammates, sometimes shooting a playful jab their way. Though his friends and teammates didn’t see through his facade Iwaizumi definitely did. Oikawa knew it too.

Ever since the other had found out about his sickness he had been more gentle, and less like his normal brute self but Oikawa almost hated it. He didn’t like being treated like he was going to break at slightest touch. It almost hurt how different his friend treated him now. Oikawa didn’t argue against it though. If he did he knew it would start a whole thing between them then Iwaizumi would probably just get mad and Oikawa just wanted to avoid conflict right now.

Practice went relatively smoothly despite the setters worsening condition. There was a few times that Oikawa had to run out to cough his lungs out but they were shorter then usual. He wouldn’t say less painful, but they didn’t last as long as he thought they would have. Maybe...just maybe Iwaizumi was starting to like him back? Though Oikawa didn’t want to think about that. If he did then he would think of the possibility that he was wrong. Then he would just get his hopes up only to have them fall and die. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle that. He was sure that would be the final blow.

Practice was over and the brunette walked over to hell take the net down when he felt a hand on shoulder, pulling him around. It only brought him to come face to face with Iwaizumi.

“Don’t even think about it idiot. Go get changed I’ll handle the net”

Oikawa sighed and went to open his mouth to object when he was once again interrupted by his friend. “Nope. I can handle it. Everyone else already left and the net isn’t that hard to put down just go get dressed shittykawa”

Oikawa sighed and nodded, turning on his heal to leave the gym. He hated this. Oikawa hated it before, when it started and he could handle it, but know he was treated as if he was made of glass and he’d break at a sudden movement. At least before he was able to help, and do things on his own.

He eventually made it to the club room, changing and slipping on his club jacket, pants and a turquoise blue shirt. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was trying to help but he liked it better when he didn’t know about the Hanahaki. The brunette slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, shivering as the cold air hit him. It was getting dark and colder the later it got. So Oikawa picked up his pace so they could go home sooner. Though he instantly regretted it as he opened the door of the gym. 

There standing in front of him was Yumi, pressed up against Iwaizumi, kissing him. Everything froze for Oikawa. He felt like he could hear his own heartbeat, panic and sadness filling his senses. He was so distraught that he didn’t even realize that Iwaizumi was trying to pull away from the girl, pushing her off of him. 

A sharp, almost unbearable pain filled his chest, he brought a hand up to his mouth as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Iwaizumi began to run towards his friend but Oikawa got a sudden boost of energy despite the immense pain in his chest as he began to run out of the gym.

He didn’t stop, he didn’t want to. In fear that someone would see him or Iwaizumi would find him he was so afraid that he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He couldn’t handle it.

Eventually, his legs became shaky and they collapsed from under him. Oikawa fell onto the cold grass, his white pants becoming stained with dirt and grass. He couldn’t hold it back any more. He began to cough, but it wasn’t like previous coughs. Sure they were getting worse but this was excoriating pain traveled its way from his chest and to his throat. Petals, mixed with blood pooled in the grass under him, thorns making their way up his throat and landing in the puddle. Tears began to pour down his face. It hurt.

Everything hurt and he didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. It wasn’t long before he began to slowly pass out, his vision becoming blurred and fuzzy as he slowly went limp. The rest of his body falling onto the ground. Alone, as he lost consciousness.


End file.
